


the patron saint of shipping

by schellibie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schellibie/pseuds/schellibie





	the patron saint of shipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexyfundancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfundancing/gifts).




End file.
